


Sleepover

by kimpotato



Series: JRen Drabbles [3]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Best Friends, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimpotato/pseuds/kimpotato
Summary: Jonghyun always tries to carry the burden all by himself. But Mingi tries to help. Oh he tries.
Relationships: Choi Minki | Ren/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Series: JRen Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590616
Kudos: 32





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of my Jren Drabbles collection.

"Good job, everyone."

Mingi cheered with the rest of the group, but still kept an observant eye on their leader. He knew they should be happy. Their China fansign event was a success. They made LOVEs happy. And there was nothing left to do but celebrate and rest, before their early flight the following day.

But when Dongho suggested that they eat out, Jonghyun weakly declined, saying he was feeling a bit tired and would like to turn in early (relatively speaking) for the night.

That was when Mingi became sure: Jonghyun was affected by what had happened earlier.

He couldn't blame him though. After all, if two of his most loyal fansites got kicked out of the event before it even started, Mingi would be upset, too. Still, he admired his best friend for staying professional until the end, smiling and waving at their fans when Mingi knew he was worried for his bugidan tribe.

He probably blamed himself, too.

"Don't stay out too late, okay?" their leader gave one last reminder before heading off to his hotel room. The rest of the group stared at each other, silently communicating their thoughts, but feeling helpless because of the situation.

* * *

Mingi knew he was being a bit childish. It wasn't as if Jonghyun would kick him out if he insisted on staying. But he knew his best friend wanted to be alone. However, Mingi also knew that Jonghyun was probably wallowing in guilt this very moment, and that he would carry this burden by himself, like he often did, because he didn't want to be a bother to anyone else.

Mingi loved and hated this selfless side of him.

Rapping his knuckles on the door, Mingi called out his best friend's name. "You awake?" He heard shuffling from the other side of the door, and within a few seconds it opened, revealing a half-asleep Jonghyun, with tussled hair and droopy puppy eyes.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

Jonghyun shook his head and opened the door wider, letting Mingi in. "I couldn't sleep anyway."

Mingi looked around the room, wondering the best way to talk to his best friend. He didn't exactly think this through. He just wanted to make sure that Jonghyun was okay.

"Could . . . can I sleep here? I'm . . . I'm afraid to stay alone in my room."

Jonghyun blinked, and Mingi almost smacked himself. Of all the reasons . . . He had been sleeping in his own room for years. What was he, a five year old?

If Jonghyun was suspicious, he didn't let it show. Instead, he nodded and walked back to his messy bed, automatically moving to his side, like when he and Mingi were still sharing one bed. Mingi's heart warmed with fondness at the little gesture, and he immediately followed suit, hopping on his side of the bed before Jonghyun could change his mind.

Minutes passed, neither one saying anything. Mingi wondered if Jonghyun had finally fallen asleep, if he had only needed someone—it would be presumptuous to think that it should be him specifically, right?—to sleep with, to remind him that he was not alone.

Then, "You're not really afraid to stay in your own room, are you?"

Mingi turned to his best friend, but Jonghyun already had his eyes closed. Mingi smiled and poked his index finger against Jonghyun's forehead. "Not really."

A soft smile escaped their leader's lips. "I knew it."

A grin. "Neh, Jonghyun-ah."

"Hmm?"

Mingi fumbled with his words. He hadn't really said it that much these days, because he knew Jonghyun already knew, but maybe he needed to hear it now?

"You know that I . . ."

A series of knocks echoed in the room. Burying his face into his pillow for a second, Jonghyun mumbled something incoherent before getting up to answer the door.

Mingi waited on the bed and was only half-surprised when he saw the rest of the group file in. Minhyun automatically wrapped his arms around Jonghyun's smaller frame, while Aaron quickly jumped onto the bed to cuddle with the maknae. Dongho, as expected, made a beeline for his one true love: the mini-fridge.

"You're here too?" Minhyun asked, arms still around Jonghyun.

Mingi grimaced as he tried to avoid Aaron's glomp, making the oldest member laugh. "I get to sleep with Mingi-ya~"

"I don't think we'll fit into that bed," Dongho commented, already munching on a chocolate bar.

Mingi could see that Jonghyun was still a bit distressed, but he was relieved to see that his old smile was back, if only a little. "We can always sleep on the floor."

* * *

Hours later, Mingi wiggled out of Aaron's embrace and crawled his way to where Jonghyun was, sandwiched between Minhyun and Dongho. He carefully disentangled Minhyun's arm off Jonghyun's waist and rolled the taller guy to where Aaron was. Their hyung automatically hugged Minhyun, and Mingi couldn't help but chuckle as he imagined what would happen when Aron wakes up in a few hours.

The maknae gingerly settled beside Jonghyun, leaning his head toward his best friend's shoulder, wrapping an arm around his chest. "I never got to finish what I was saying earlier," he whispered, knowing that Jonghyun was already asleep.

But a few seconds later, Jonghyun placed his hand on top of Mingi's, and answered, "I already know what you're going to say."

Mingi smiled in surprise. "Yeah?" he replied, nuzzling his nose against Jonghyun's shoulder.

Jonghyun hummed and patted Mingi's hand. And before Mingi could drift off to sleep, he heard his best friend whisper:

"I love you, too."

###

**Author's Note:**

> Visit [KP's Corner](https://twitter.com/thelittlebugi) for more of my plot bunnies and drabbles.


End file.
